the Legend of the White Fire
by Robin4thewin
Summary: Yuki died many years ago, so why is she here now? I can't summarize, sorry :(. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer- I own A:TLA not. :(**

"No!" Aang opened his eyes to find the Pheonix King no longer standing over him. He sat up and turned, following the sound of battle. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Yuki was fighting Ozai. She threw blasts of what seemed to be white fire, but they weren't hightened by the comet.

"What? I thought you worked for me?" Ozai yelled, blasting Yuki backwards.

"Worked for you?" Yuki laughed, "I've hated you're family since Sozin created me."  
_Created her?_Aang thought, _What is she talking about?_ he turned to stand up and heard someone cry out in agony. He watched as Pheonix King Ozai pulled a firesword (sword made of fire) out of Yuki's chest. She collapsed to the ground and Aang lept to take her place.

_

After the Battle

"Yuki!" Zuko jumped from Appa and ran to Yuki's side. She forced a smile, clenching her eyes shut in pain at the effort. "Yuki, are you okay?"

"Obviously not." Sokka cut in. Zuko glared at him and Sokka held up his hands, backing away. Zuko turned back to Yuki,

"I'm so sorry I thought you were a spy, I never wanted this." he was almost crying.

"It's okay Zuko. You did what you thought was right. I'll be okay. Don't worry." Yuki smiled painfully.

"she's lying." toph whispered to Sokka so only he could hear. Sokka only nodded in reply. Zuko held Yuki in his arms, not caring that her blood was getting on his clothes.

"Katara, can't you heal her?" Zuko turned to his friend desperately.

"I think it's too late for that."

Through all this Aang stood silently, watching his friend die before him. A single tear traced it's way down his face.

"NO! It can't be too late! It can't! Yuki! Don't leave me! YUKI!" Zuko cried out in despair. "Yuki, I-I love you." He whispered. Yuki held her chest and looked up at Zuko sorrowfully,

"I love you too." Her voice trailed off as she took in her last breath and the light faded from her silver eyes. Zuko collapsed over her body, sobbing uncontrollably. The failed Pheonix King laughed in his triumph, for he had ended the only thing more dangerous than the avatar.****

A/N Ok, this is a new idea, and I really want to try it out. this part is in the end of the big fight between Ozai and Aang. From here on the story will be told from Yuki's perspective. I will also probably do thoughts differently. they will be written in normal text because it is from Yuki/Micah's perspective. Yuki's story will be revealed eventually, and the rest of the story will take place in LoK time. by the way, Yuki and Micah are the same person, for future reference. :D


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer- I own LoK not either. :(**

"Oww. that hurt." I opened my eyes, sitting up and holding my head. "the he- where am I?" I looked around. I seemed to be in a park of some sort. Ok, what park? This whole deal makes no sense. The last thing I remember is... dying?

**Flashback**

_I felt myself go limp, and faintly heard Zuko's cries as everything faded to black. I opened my eyes to find myself in a swamp. I didn't know where I was, but it was somewhere I had never been before. There was something almost... magical about the place. I suddenly knew where I was. The Spirit World. That means I must have... Oh. But don't only Spirits live here? Does that make me like Yue? What am I the spirit of?_

_"You are Micah? No?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to find none other than Avatar Roku, Aang's past life, looking down on me._

_"Yes. Why? Where am I? Isn't Aang the only one who can talk to you?" the questions just poured out of me like hot tea. Wait, am I seriously making tea references? I've spent too much time with Iroh. _

_"You are unnatural. You were not meant to exist." Roku answered stoicly._

_"thanks." I replied dryly. Roku then faded away without another word, leaving me more confused than before. The years past quickly after that. in fact, the only way I knew the years past at all was because of Aang. He came to the Spirit World infrequently, wishing for advice from Roku. He looked older each time, and I always watched from the sidelines, wishing I could help. Of course, that wasn't an option, because Aang might recognize me and start asking questions i couldn't answer. The last time he came to Roku he looked old. I mean, really old. Well, the second to last time. The last time was right after a Spirit tremor. Whenever something happens in the mortal world that affects the Spirit World, there is something called a Spirit tremor. after this one, Aang entered the Spirit world, but not as an old man, as the kid I once knew him as. He then grew older until he looked about 40. I walked up to him and he stared at me, surprise evident on his face._

_"Yuki?"_

_"You may call me by my real name now. Micah." I answered, smiling as recognition dawned on my old friend's face. _

_"Micah?!" He rushed up to me and lifted me in a huge hug. I hugged him back and we stood like that for a couple minutes. After that we walked around, and I finally told him my story. Later, he looked at me. His normally joyful eyes turned serious._

_"Micah, I have a job for you."_

**End Flashback**

Right. That. I almost forgot. I picked myself up and crossed the... what did Aang call these again? right, streets. I walked across the street, almost getting run over by a Satomobile. I'm gonna need to get used to this. Eventually my stomach started growling and I began looking for lunch. I dug around in the pockets of my pants, which were made of some strange material, as well as the pocket of my jacket, eventually stumbling across some coins Aang left me. I smiled and looked for somewhere to buy food. eventually I ran across a grumpy street vendor, who looked at my gold coin in reverence. She handed me an armful of bread and kabobs of some kind, and as I watched, another customer handed her some sort of paper which she traded for food. I shrugged and walked on, munching my warm bread. Soon, I heard something. I glanced below me to find two small boys looking longingly at the food in my arms. I smiled in understanding and handed each of the boys a piece of bread.

"Thank you nice lady." The younger one looked at me with wide green eyes. He seemed about 9-ish. The older one nodded to me somberly. He seemed about 11.

"You're welcome. what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Bolin, and this is Mako." The younger one answered, pointing to himself then his brother. "He doesn't talk much." He placed a hand next to his mouth and stage-whispered. I laughed slightly.

"Well, nice to meet you both. My name is Micah."****

A/N Hey I'm back! This story is moving pretty quickly. By the way, Micah is 14, not an adult. She just seemed old to a 9-year-old Bolin. Next I'll get to real LoK time. Also, sorry if it takes me a while to update, but I have homework and stuff :p. :D


	3. Chapter 1

7 years later

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,_

_I was in your sights, you got me all alone._

_You found me._

_You found me._

_You found me._

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,_

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back._

_Without me_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me,_

_And I realize the blame is on me._

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in._

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been._

_'Till you put me down._

_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in._

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been._

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry,_

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street,_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be._

_And now I see,_

_now I see,_

_now I see._

_He was long gone when he met me,_

_And I realize the joke is on me._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_'Till you put me down._

_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_And the saddest fear, comes creeping in,_

_That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeaaaa._

_Chorus_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_'Till you put me down._

_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (knew right there x2)._

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been._

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in._

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in._

_Trouble, trouble_

As I finished the song, the crowd below me went wild. I walked offstage, stumbling in my heels, and ripped said heels off, rushing to my dressing room. I came back out in a black shirt and jacket, with black pants and black boots. No, I'm not goth, I had a white belt and my shirt had white accents. I pulled on my fingerless gloves (also black) and rushed outside, beating both the paparazzi and the crazed fans. I had something I needed to do. Once I got to the Pro-Bending arena, I slipped around the back and found the training center, which contained just who I was looking for- The Fire Ferrets and their newest member, Avatar Korra.

"Korra!" I called out. She turned and almost got hit in the head with a block of rock. Hey that rhymed! Anyway...

"Yes?"

"I'm-"

"Oh My Gosh! You're Micah! The singer!" A boy with a button nose and kind green eyes pointed at me.****

"Yes, I am, and I need to talk to Avatar Korra about-"

"Don't you need bodyguards?" Korra wondered

"No I can take care of myself. But I need to talk to you about-"

"Are you a bender?"

"No. I need to talk to Korra about-"

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not. And I need to talk to Avatar Korra about-"

"really?"

"Let the girl talk." The other boy, who looked like the oldest, motioned to Korra and the other boy to stop talking.

"Sorry." Korra and the other boy apologized sheepishly.

"Anyway. I need to talk to Korra about the Equalists."

"You know about that?"

"Who doesn't?" I pointed out.

"true." the other boy remarked. Now that I think about it, both the boys look awfully familiar...

"Hey, what are your guys' names? I don't watch Pro-bending much." I wondered.

"I'm Bolin and this is Mako." the younger boy, the one who seemed to talk a lot more, replied. Well that explains it. They were the boys I met 7 years ago when I first arrived here. How did they go from street kids to Pro-benders? Well, I went from a street kid to a superstar so...

"Okay, anyway, I still need to talk to Korra."

"Anything you say to her, you can say to us."

"Anything?" Korra and I exchanged a "girl look".

"Okay, maybe not anything." Mako recognized the look. I nodded.

"Well, that's beside the point. Korra,I want to help."

"Why?"

"Well, I... actually it's kind of hard to explain." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"But you aren't a bender." Bolin wondered innocently

"and?" I turned to him, one eyebrow raised.

"and... I don't know." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Look. I know more about this kind of thing than you do. I'm older than you think I am." I stated.

"really? I thought you were 14."

"Not exactly."

"Anywho, you guys know about the equalist rally right?"

"Yeah."

"I have an idea on how to get in."****

A/N Hey I'm still here. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I was hit really hard with writer's block and haven't been able to write anything. It is a serious issue. I want to see if I can update more often, but I need some inspiration. I have an idea, but I don't really know what I want to do with it. This story is still evolving. I might rewrite some things later. i don't know. Anyway, that's all for now. :D

PS- I don't own "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift


End file.
